


So that's how it feels

by lauramebob



Series: Little Scamander-Graves [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: After the birth of their daughter Percival begins to understand Newt a little better.





	

After a long night Amelia Jane Scamander-Graves had come into their lives in much the same way as a number of Newt's creatures: Limbs flailing and crying loud enough to wake the dead. However, now that she was warm and fed she was content to doze in Newt's arms, letting out the occasional little snuffle.

The redhead had been staring at the little creature in his arms for the better part of 30 minutes. Percival would've been slightly offended at being ignored if he wasn't busy doing the exact same thing. They weren't sure on her eye colour yet as she had spent a majority of her short life with them closed but she had inherited Newt's fair hair.

 

Speaking of, Newt (in Percival's opinion) had never looked more exhausted but with all his expected stubborness was refusing to rest, instead opting to whisper to Amelia about all of the different creatures who couldn't wait to meet her.

 

"Mummy's here." Newt crooned, stroking a finger across her tiny hand as her face scrunched up in response to whatever newborns dream about. Percival couldn't resist,

"How's it feel saying that to an actual person?"

 

Newt smiled and cocked his head motioning for Graves to take their daughter, "Find out for yourself."  

 

Percival situated himself on the edge of the bed and gingerly took his tiny daughter, who let out a high whine as she was jostled slightly.

 

"Shhh, it's alright Princess." Percival cooed bringing her closer to his chest, "Daddy's got you."

 

He was unprepared for the surge of warmth and protectivness as the words left him and looked up at Newt slightly wide-eyed, matching Newt's knowing smirk with a shaky smile.

 

"Oh."

 

"Exactly."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this one being so short! I'm planning on making it into a bit of a series though.  
> I'm on Tumblr under the same name so feel free to drop in and say hi.


End file.
